


Sunkissed

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: "Your mate's inside by the way," Emily told him as she turned to leave by walking down the driveway.Jesse watched her with a confused look on his face before he turned to enter the O'Hare house.
Relationships: Proinsias Cassidy/Jesse Custer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Sunkissed

The door's hinges painfully squeaked as Jesse pushed it open, the stench of alcohol filled his nostrils. He groaned at the sight of Tulip's uncle on the sofa. That man had slept himself into a drunken coma. He could also smell rodents, he wondered how many had been freed by Emily and how many had been... 

He could hear the sound of whimpering the further he walked into the house it was only when he reached the locked door at the end of the hallway when he finally allowed himself to be scared.

"Cass?" He asked out loud quietly. 

Putting his hand against the wood of the door and pushed it open. A thick smell of metal filled the air. The room was in a state that shook his very soul. Feathers and fur lay strewn all over the bed and the floor, the curtains were closed with only a minor fraction of light beaming through, and a corpse lay mangled on the ground with a bite mark by his neck. 

In the corner of the room, with his back turned towards him, Jesse knew it was Cassidy and that was what hurt him. Cassidy's back was covered in burns, his hair was missing in big chunks. 

"Go away." The vampire growled. 

"Cassidy?" 

"You should leave, Preacher, it's not safe for you here." 

Jesse crouched beside the corpse and gagged slightly, "Jesus... you killed the mayor?" 

Cassidy lunged forward, the two of them were staring at each other, eyes meeting eyes. 

"I'll kill you, too!" 

Cassidy was breathing heavily but it was more like he was hissing, like he was trying to resist even though it was paining him to do so. There was silence for a long time, whilst Cassidy looked away from Jesse in an act of shame, Jesse couldn't take his eyes off of him. Cassidy's face was covered in painful burns, like the sunlight had aged him, robbed him of him. 

He opened his mouth to say something but Cassidy dropped his head, the words not being able to form in his mind. He moved his head up slightly but didn't look into the eyes of the Preacher. 

"I told you what I was." Cassidy's voice was raspy, like he had being screaming for hours on end. His eyes only met Jesse's for a fleeting moment. "Now you see." 

_Now you see the truth that you kept ignoring._

Cassidy backed himself into the corner, revealing a side of vulnerability that Jesse didn't realize that he had. Jesse didn't move. 

"You can leave." 

Even though it was said as though Jesse had a choice, he felt like it was more of a demand. A price to pay for his ignorance. 

"I'm not going anywhere." Jesse finally said after more silence. He felt guilty because he knew that Cassidy would never treat him the same way that he treated him, "You saw me too, Cassidy. The worst part of me. And I am so sorry." 

Jesse meant it. Every word. 

"Jesse Custer with the pretty girl and the kung fu moves." Cassidy was confused slightly by the words that escaped from Jesse's mouth. "What have you to be sorry for, huh?" 

"Plenty." Jesse said. There was a tint of anger in his words but it wasn't aimed at Cassidy, it was aimed at himself. "But right now, I'm just so sorry I let you burn." 

Cassidy blinked a few time, looking towards the wooden floorboards, "No. Put me out pretty quick."

"Not quick enough." Jesse's eyes had a dark tone to them. 

"You put me out." Cassidy reiterated. "That's what matters."

"So, what do we do now?" Cassidy asked, folding his arms as his burned face looked to the bed, "Do you fancy a shag or wanna just hold hands or something?" 

Jesse laughed under his breath, looking away, "Well, let me ask you something. If I killed the mayor, what would you do?" 

"I'd help you get rid of the body." Cassidy said with no hesitation. 

"Let's do that then." Jesse slapped his hands together.

He stood to his feet and made sure that the curtains were closed then turned his gaze to the vampire that was still sitting on his feet on the floor, he couldn't help but look at the numerous burns that littered his body. 

"How much blood do you need to heal?" 

"I don't know," Cassidy shrugged, "why?" 

"Have some of mine." Jesse offered. 

Cassidy shook his head, "I can't always stop myself. I don't have cravings for blood but it takes a lot of resisting when you... you know... have your teeth in someone's neck." 

"I feel like you could." 

"You really want to risk that?" Cassidy asked, folding his arms tighter. 

"It's my fault you're like this in the first place." Jesse tried to make him see sense as he pulled up his arm. "Just a bite and a bit of blood, just to make you feel better."

"You make me sound like some addict." 

"You are an addict?" 

Cassidy grinned, "Yeah but for sex, drugs and rock and roll not some Texan preacher's blood." 

"Please, I want to make it up to you." 

"You already have," Cassidy slowly, achingly stood to his feet, his legs turning to jelly as he tried to walk to Jesse, "you don't-"

His legs failed him and he fell to the floor but Jesse managed to catch him before he hit the floor. 

"Shite." Cassidy swore under his breath. 

Jesse helped him onto the floor, kneeling down as he did so. "Please, Cass." 

"I don't want to hurt you," Cassidy whimpered, a tear falling down his cheek, "Don't make me hurt you." 

"You won't ever hurt me, Cass." Jesse cupped his face, "Just let me do this one good thing."

Jesse brought the burnt face to his own, looking into those eyes, the only things that weren't kissed by the sun, "I love you, Cass." 

Cassidy felt those lips brush against his own, felt warm when he felt those hands on his mangled skin. "Count to five." 

Cassidy bared his teeth and dug them into Jesse's wrist. 

"1..." Cassidy felt the blood enter his bloodstream. 

"2..." Jesse's pupils dilated at the sensation of feeling his blood leave him. 

"3..." Cassidy felt his skin heal and it felt great. 

"4..."

"5." Cassidy pulled himself away and sighed as he felt the skin grow back. He looked at Jesse with a sense of gratitude. 

"Thank you, Padre." 

Jesse smiled and put his arms around Cassidy again and the vampire put his forehead against the preacher's. "We're not all monsters, ya know." 

"I know, Cass, and I'm just glad you showed me that." 


End file.
